A Chance at Happiness
by SamanthaWhitlock
Summary: Summary inside.Rated T for language.I had to update the first chapter since I had a couple of errors.
1. The Team

**Disclaimer I do not own ****_Twilight _****or ****_Criminal_**** Minds.I just wanted to make a crossover with them. :)**

**I thought I would right a story about Edward leaving Bella a month before the about A different story me and my beta ****_sugarxxx_**** have to figure a couple things then I will update.I hope you enjoy this story and remember to review!**

* * *

**Summary:When Bella moved to Forks she had to lie about who her father had to say her Uncle Charlie was her father when it was really Aaron Alice knew and now a month before Bella and Edward's wedding she had to come Edward calls off the wedding because of her Bella goes back to her old life,and the one she thought everything would be when a series of murders happen Bella wonders if she'll ever get her chance at Bella's life ever be the same?Or will she die trying to make it stop.**

Chapter 1-The team. Bella's POV

"Bella,I have a question,"Alice,my sister to be,said.

"Ok what is it?"

"Is Hotch and the team coming for the wedding?" She was the only one who knew my last name was Hotchner not Swan.I was sent to live with my Uncle Charlie when I was 17.I fell in love with Edward and his family are I had no intentions of leaving behind my family to be dad's name is Aaron Hotchner or :" was in the team are my family There was Derrick Morgan,I was in love with him before I left and him and my dad came to an agreement that when I was older we could go on a that would never happen due to the fact I'm getting is Penelope is my best friend in a is a hacker and she taught me how to I stayed with her.I tried to contact her a couple times but Edward always thought I was calling Uncle Charlie's best friend's son,Jacob there is that is what we call ,along with Garcia,is my best has a son named the girls all took turns watching Henry when JJ went out with her husband last one of my best friends is Emily and I first met when she joined the team I accidentally spilled my coffee on her.I remember running to my dad crying after she yelled at that we became joined at the hip.I texted her when I was with Alice and told her to tell Garcia why I hadn't lastly there was Spencer Reid. There is not much to tell about is like my brother.I remember a couple years ago,before I moved to Forks,"Yeah I suppose is supposed to walk me down the Edward still gone?Cause I wanna call Garcia instead."

"Yeah they are not going to be back until later."

"Good."

I flipped through my contacts until I reached one that said and clicked answered on the third ring.

"Isabella Marie Swan,Do you know how heartbroken Morgon is?Why would you do that?"She said.I almost started to cry.

"Well I can see you don't want to come to the Dad on the phone now,"I said the tears streaming down my face.

"Bella,I didn't mean it like course I want to come to the I'm sure Morgan said he wanted you to be happy,"she said.

"Garcia I know it's last minute but would you be a bridesmaid?And can u ask JJ,and Emily for me?"

"We're right here we all hi guys!"JJ said.A chorus of Hi Bellas went around.

"Hi Daddy!"I said waved me over."Hold on guys."

"Bella Edward is almost is coming home early,"Alice said panicking

"You're coming to the wedding right?"

"Well yeah.I have to walk you down the I thought you told Edward and his family that Charlie was your uncle."

"I did,Well I told his sister.I am telling him today so I need you to stay on the phone,"I said as Alice mouthed that Edward and the rest of the family were coming up the driveway.

"No problem how is Charlie?I haven't seen him in a year."When I was about to answer Edward interrupted.

"Bella I'm back!"Edward said flying up the steps.

"Edward we need to talk." He frowned.

"Ok,go ahead."

"Charlie is not my dad he's my uncle my dad's name is-"

"Aaron Hotchner,"Dad said Edward frowned at the phone.

"Bella Hotchner Cullen?" He asked me.

"Yep."I said popping the "p".He walked away I heard a loud crash and some I caught from it was _wedding_ and _bitch better get out.I don't need a liar as my wife._Alice looked cam up the steps then and started talking._  
_

"Bella,Edward cut the wedding out of our house before I willingly throw you down the steps and out the door myself."

"No you won' I will come over there and arrest your ass!"Morgan yelled into the phone.

"Daddy I'm coming home tomorrow.I'm just going to say goodbye to get my stuff set up please."

"Yes mam.I'll start bring me my phone when your done if you will,"Garcia said.I heard her footsteps walk away.

"Bye Bell see you tomorrow.

"Goodbye Bella.I am going to miss you.I'll visit Quantico a cloudy day me,"Alice said throwing herself on me.

"Goodbye You'll always be my sister,"I said walking away.

"Bella wait!Take this,"she said handing me a huge diamond necklace.I had heard her say it was her favorite necklace in the world.

"Thanks give these to Edward,"I said handing her the engagement ring and the heart diamond that he gave me for took them and I waved.

"Goodbye Alice."

"Goodbye Bella." Except for Alice this would be the last time I would ever see a Cullen again.

* * *

**I hope you liked this and tell me what you think.I thought it would be cool to have Bella and Garcia being hackers together,that way Bella would be a part of the team but not get hurt.**

**Review!**


	2. Home and presents

**This is my first chapter with my beta I will not be posting I will be back on track I think I mentioned it in the last chapter but I don't know. So here is Chapter 2! Enjoy!**

Chapter 1-Quantico, Virginia

My goodbyes were small and just as Edward wanted for me when he left after my birthday, I wanted them to have a clean break. Charlie took it worse than Alice but still supported my decision fully.

"Tell Hotch I said Hi. Please don't get hurt when you're out."

"Don't worry Uncle Charlie, I'm not a profiler. I stay and get information with Garcia, and unless we get a computer virus we won't get hurt, "I said with a grin.

"Thanks for coming out and staying with me."

"No thank you, you helped me through the tough time, and now I see what you mean, Edward is bad news. I will visit Charlie."

"Bye Bella."

I walked to the door and turned around and waved one last time and Charlie did the same as I walked out the door. I got into my royal blue Porsche 911 Turbo, that I got for my 18th birthday from the team. I pulled out of the driveway and started my journey to Jacob's house. He was going to drive my car to Quantico then get a ride back on a bus.

Once I got there Jacob ran outside and hugged me.

"Bella, I am so sorry about Edward. I would kill him, but it would break the treaty." Because of Edward being a vampire and Jacob being a werewolf they were sworn 80 years ago. Before Alice and Jasper joined them, they had a run in with the wolves and made a treaty. It says that the Cullen's can not bite a human while living here, and the pack can't attack them unless they bite a human in Washington.

"It's ok Jake. I need to get to the airport so we need to get going." He smiled and talked some during the ride, mainly about me coming to visit.

"Be sure to be safe Bells. I don't want a call from Hotch saying you died."

"It shouldn't be a problem since Victoria is dead," I looked at me and we go to the airport I turned to him and went over the rules of my car.

"Ok Jacob, No taking it out before you come to bring it to me, and no eating in the car or drinking in it. If my car gets crashed your gonna get it, and remember I have ways of knowing." Jacob gulped and I smiled. I got out and he sped off. It took about 3 hours to get through security and another 19 hours to get to Quantico. I had left Forks behind to come home. When I landed Dad and Prentiss were waiting for me.

"Hey Bella!" Prentiss said. I smiled and hugged her. I let her go then went and hugged Dad.

"He wants to see you, he won't stop bugging us about it. By the way, we have a new Gideon, his name is David Rossi." I knew Gideon left. He was like my second father. He left because he felt "Burnt Out" as Morgan put it. We all believe that he felt that it was his fault that Reid was kidnapped by a man named Tobias. We knew it was an accident waiting to happen. My phone vibrated as a signal I was getting a text. I pulled out my phone I saw Alice's name flashed across the screen. (Alice in bold Bella in italic.)

**Bella, something bad is going to happen. Edward going to kill anyone who looks like you or Morgan. I saw a vision of you two getting married, he came home and he saw it and he is mad! He still thinks he owns you or something. Make sure that YOU get his files, Edward Anthony Masen just Edward that is what they changed the file name to after the Cullen's adopted him. I have already changed all the files to make it look like he had a criminal record. Be sure to delete the messages we send.** I deleted the first message then I started a reply.  
_When will the first killings be? And when will we be holding a meeting?_  
As I waited for her to message me I deleted the one after I was sure she read it. A couple seconds later my phone went off.  
**The killings start team will come to Forks. I got wants to go me soon. :)**  
I deleted the messages and looked up to find Prentiss staring across the seat.

"Who was that? You seemed focused. I tried to tell you that we're here four times," She said. I frowned and look up to see we were at the office.

"Alice wanted to tell me about a big shopping trip she was planning,"I lied.

"Let's get inside, before Garcia and Morgan come out and rip Bella out of the car." Dad said. Prentiss and I ran out the car and to the door like we were little kids, we reached the doors we stopped running and waited for Dad before walking into the building and to the elevator. After Dad, Prentiss, and I got off the elevator, Garcia and JJ came running down the hall.

"Come on, he's waiting,"Garcia said. I smiled and us four girls of the team and my dad ran to the unit.

"Welcome home Bella!" Everybody said as we came around the corner. I smiled and laughed.

"We even have presents," Reid said. My smile to a grin as everybody came towards the 5 who just walked into the room. I looked around for Derek, and caught him looking at me. I gave him a small smile and looked away.

"Me first!" Garcia said running to one side of the room then coming back pushing a giant silver sparkle colored box. I opened it to find it filled to the rim with other good sized boxes. There were 3 boxes in there.  
I pulled the first box found a NIC+ZOE Denim Tie Tee, with a pair of BALMAIN Nappa Leather had a MAX MARA STUDIO Gilles coat and a pair of Solid-tone Woven Wedge Gladiator Sandals.I smiled at Garcia and put them all neatly back into the second box I pulled out had a Crochet Top With Fringe Hem Detail, a pair of J Apostrophe Pleated Leather Trousers, a The Moon & Back Floral Backpack, a DELPOZO Woven Cape-Effect Cropped Jacket, with a pair of Charlotte Olympia Belinda like the first box I put everything back but instead of pulling the last box out I looked at Garcia.

"How much clothes did you get me?" I asked.

"Don't worry Bella, Morgan and I made sure she stayed under 20,000 dollars. But you would be so surprised how much you could get with out going over 20,000,"Spencer said. I gave him a funny look.

"You and Morgan went shopping?"I asked. He nodded like he was proud and I just pulled out the next box.  
The third box held more had a torn by ronny kobo Off The Shoulder Crop Top, a pair of ETRO Basic Stretch Jeans, and a pair of Black Jeweled Strappy Peep Toe the same with the other 2 I put the clothes back into the box. I neatly put all three boxes back into the giant box

"Garcia just out of curiosity, how much did you spend?"I entire team looked at her.

"I spent $4,934 on the clothes and I expect you to where them. The stuff in the bookbag cost over $1,000. Look at it."  
I went back to the box that held the bookbag and grabbed the bag. I opened it up to find a new computer, headset, and a wallet.  
"Open the wallet this is from your dad."

I took the wallet out and opened held a good amount of money in it.

"That has 200 dollars, spend it wisely," Dad told me. I nodded and smiled.

"Ok me next!" JJ said, speaking up for the first time. The present was in a royal blue wrapping and was semi-big, not as big as Garcia's but still big. I opened it up and there was two boxes. I took the smaller box out was a ModCloth Fairytale Retro Rosie Bracelet. I was going to get all the girls on the team now I only have to get 3 rather than 4. I put the bracelet on then continued on to the next box held a Sweet Romance Heirloom Rose Victorian Swag Necklace. I had gotten Alice one for her vampire birthday. I smiled at JJ and she smiled back.

"Thanks JJ. I know this cost almost a hundred dollars. I got the same one for Alice so thank you."

"No problem, it's the least I could do for a friend."

"Morgan can you help me put this on?"I asked. He nodded and walked over to me with another traded things. I gave him the necklace carefully and I think in mockery he gave me the box carefully. I glared at him and he held his hands up in surrender. He came behind me and latched the necklace.  
"Thank you, now lets see what you got me."

I took off the lid of the box and inside I found a picture inside was a picture of the day before I left for Forks. I was saying goodbye to the team, the picture showed everybody except Rossi and Gideon.

"Thank you so much, I'll put it on so I have a piece of all of you on." I said, holding back tears. A man who I assumed was Rossi walked up to me.

"Hi name is David Rossi. I am pretty sure you know that already, but here I got you a gift since everybody else did and I didn't want to look like an idiot," The man said.

"Well thank you Rossi." He handed me a very small was almost weightless. I found 2 bottles of perfume, one was a Pacifica Indian Coconut Nectar Solid Perfume and the other was a DIPTYQUE Philosykos solid perfume.

"I had a little help from Garcia and JJ," He told me. I chuckled.

"Well I love it so thank you," I said. Next was Reid.

"I got this when Morgan and I were shopping with Garcia, I showed her what I wanted and she got it."

I took the box from Reid and opened it. I found Lancome Color Fever Gloss Sensual Vibrant Lipshine, Bobbi Brown Long Wear Gel Eye Line Black Ink, Burberry Beauty Fresh Glow BB Cream, Fair 1, BECCA Ever-Matte Shine Proof Foundation - Porcelain,and BOBBI BROWN Sheer Finish Pressed Powder.

"Well thank you. I find it weird you wanted to get me makeup since you're... Well, you. But hey whatever floats your boat. I'll let you borrow them sometime,"I joke. He blushed and everyone else started laughing.

"I hope that is all the presents. I might have to stick things like Rossi's and Reid's presents into Garcia's box."

"Yeah and we have to go shopping,"Garcia said.

"Well let's let Bella rest we can all go out tonight and spend some time with her before work tomorrow," Dad said before we left. I was home, in the headquarters. I am away from Forks but my family is going to be running to try and catch Edward. I just hoped they wouldn't get killed in the process.

**What do you think? I have all of the items on my page, except Rossi's gift.**

**Review!**


End file.
